


Reverse

by aestivali



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bodyswap, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: When Cheryl and Veronica accidentally switch bodies, sparks fly.





	Reverse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesleepingsatellite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesleepingsatellite/gifts).



"Hmm, not bad," said Cheryl, running her hands down her body. _Veronica's_ body. "Breasts are a little small though."

Veronica raised one ginger eyebrow. "You've never complained before."

"Oh, honey," said Cheryl, stepping closer. "I don't expect anyone to compare to me."

"Well, if this is permanent," said Veronica, crossing her arms, "you'll have to get used to it."

"Maybe I could get used to it," said Cheryl, looking her up and down. "Red lipstick does look gorgeous on you."

Veronica snorted. "You mean on _you_."

"Whatever," said Cheryl, and kissed her.

Even in reverse, it had their usual fire.


End file.
